


◄Ɲєνєямιη∂

by HimitsuNoSenshi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuNoSenshi/pseuds/HimitsuNoSenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein OneShot  über eine Sakura, die sich betrinkt, einen hyperaktiven Naruto und einen Sasuke, der von all dem offensichtlich genervt ist.  Wieso packen wir nicht ein bisschen Chaos dazu und sehen was passiert, wenn Menschen anfangen Dinge zu sagen, die sie nie hatten sagen wollen? ||[Freundschaft, Romanze, Humor]||[SasuNaru]</p>
            </blockquote>





	◄Ɲєνєямιη∂

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Die Charaktere dieses Textes gehören Masashi Kishimoto und ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen.

Nevermind

***

Gestatten, Uzumaki, Naruto, 23 Jahre alt.  
Master of Humor, bester Freund, alleinstehend.

 

Ich sitze meiner besten Freundin gegenüber, die sich einen Kurzen nach dem anderen die Kehle herunterkippt.

„Meinst du nicht, das es langsam mal genug ist, Sakura? Mich toppst du eh nicht.“ Ich grinse kurz schief, bevor ich sie besorgt ansehe und überlege, ob es nicht besser wäre alle Gläser zu leeren, bevor sie hier Komasaufen veranstaltet.

„Weisu Naruto...ich mag dich wirklich!“  
Amüsiert hebe ich eine Augenbraue. Jetzt wird es doch mal wirklich interessant.

„Jaaa. Das sagtest du bereits.“ Ich lege nachdenklich meinen Kopf in den Nacken und zähle an meinen Fingern ab. „So ungefähr fünf mal.“

„Aber is so, iiiich mag dich!“ Sie zeigt grinsend mit dem Zeigefinger auf mich, bevor sie mich damit in die Wange pikst und sich dann panisch an der Tischkante festkrallt, um nicht nach vorne zu fallen.

„Sakura, es reicht wirklich langsam. Du kannst ja schon nicht mehr gerade sitzen.“ Ich greife nach meinem Glas Wodka-O und leere es in einem Zug. Seufzend lege ich meine Hände auf die klebrige Tischplatte, hieve mich dann hoch und angle nach meinem Portemonnaie in meiner Jackentasche.

Ich liebe Frösche. Und ich lebe dafür, dass ich das letzte Exemplar eines Portemonnaies in eben dieser Form ergattert habe, bevor der Laden endgültig schloss.  
Selig betrachte ich dieses nun und öffne dann seufzend den Verschluss. Traurigkeit macht sich in mir breit, als ich die letzten Scheine herausnehme, auf den Tisch zu den leeren Gläsern lege, den letzten Kurzen noch austrinke und mir dann Sakuras Arm schnappe.

„Wir gehen jetzt.“ Lege ich fest und helfe ihr aufzustehen. Das ist nicht so einfach, denn sie krallt sich mehr oder weniger hartnäckig an die Banklehne. 

„Aber Naruto...Ich will noch nich gehen. Is doch soooo schön hier. Nur wir zwei und Alkohol.“ Sie wird zum Satzende immer leiser und kippt langsam zur Seite. Ich muss sie festhalten, damit sie nicht fällt.

„Nein. Wir gehen jetzt!“ Sage ich nochmal betont langsam und schleife sie neben mir her. Beim Rausgehen lächle ich der Bedienung freundlich zu.

„Geld liegt auf dem Tisch. Stimmt so. Der Rest ist für Sie.“ Sie erwidert mein Lächeln und bedankt sich, bevor sie uns noch einen schönen Abend wünscht und zu unserem Tisch geht, um die Gläser abzuräumen.

Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Sakura so wenig verträgt, hätte ich sie nicht mitgenommen. Ich meine mir war schon bekannt, dass sie nicht die stärkste Trinkerin ist, aber das sie wirklich so wenig verkraftet, hätte ich jetzt auch nicht gedacht. Schließlich hat sie viele Muskeln für eine Frau, dass muss man ihr schon lassen.  
Und ihr Temperament erst. Puh. Ich stoße seufzend die Luft aus, die sich bei dieser eisigen Temperatur sofort in weißen Dampf verwandelt.

„Kalt“, murmele ich, während ich versuche Sakura wenigstens halbwegs aufrecht zu halten.  
Anscheinend bekommt sie gerade die volle Dröhnung des Alkohols zu spüren.

Ich komme nicht umhin mich zu fragen, ob Sasuke jemals mit ihr aus war. Hat sie ihm auch gesagt, dass sie ihn mag? Ich meine es ist ja wohl offensichtlich, dass Sakura auf unseren gutaussehenden Uchiha steht. Schade nur, dass dieser Uchiha innerlich ein Kühlschrank ist und nichts weiter als eine gute Freundschaft mit ihr im Sinn hat. Es tut mir wirklich leid für sie, sie hat jemand Guten verdient. Sie hat zwar übermäßiges Temperament, aber ist an sich eine sehr liebenswerte Pers-.

„Naruto.“ Die leise Stimme neben mir reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken und bewegt mich dazu stehen zu bleiben.

„Mhm, was ist? Ist dir schlecht?“ Besorgt mustere ich ihr Gesicht und festige meinen Griff um ihren Arm.

„Weißt du, ich-“ Ich unterbreche sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Ja, ich weiß das du mich magst.“

„Nee, also ja, aber lass mich … ausreden.“ Verwundert ziehe ich eine Augenbraue hoch und nicke dann, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie meine volle Aufmerksamkeit hat.

„Naja, weißt du,“, beginnt sie wieder und ich sehe, wie ihre rosigen Wangen noch röter werden.

„ähm. Ich hab dich wirklich sehr lieb. Nich so wie du denks. Sondern meeehr.“ Sie breitet ihre Arme aus, um mir die komplette Brandbreite ihrer Zuneigung zu symbolisieren.  
Verwirrt grinsend schaue ich zu ihr hinab. Ich weiß das sie mich gern hat, aber das ist doch normal, ich bin schließlich ihr bester Freund seit Kindertagen.

„Naruto?“ Fragt sie leise und sieht mir direkt in die Augen. 

„Hm?“ 

„Ich glaub … ich hab mich in dich verliebt.“ 

Wie erstarrt bleibe ich leicht grinsend vor ihr stehen und versuche die soeben erhaltenen Informationen zu verarbeiten.

Ich mache gerade Anstalten meinen Mund zu öffnen und etwas sagen, doch dazu kommt es nicht, denn Sakura klammert sich um meinen Hals und drückt mir plötzlich ihre Lippen auf.  
Das kam jetzt wirklich überraschend. Ich dachte sie liebt Sasuke? Oder nicht? Hab ich irgendwas verpasst? Ich bin nicht der intelligenteste Mensch der Welt, aber was ist jetzt schief gegangen?!  
Ich sehe, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hat und sich entschlossen an mich drückt, als würde sie nicht mehr vorhaben mich irgendwann wieder loszulassen.

Ich weiß, dass mich das zum vermutlich größten Arschloch der Welt macht, aber ich tue es trotzdem. Ich hoffe das sie sich morgen an nichts mehr erinnern kann. Ich erwidere den Druck leicht und sofort streift mir etwas feuchtes über die Lippen.

Ich tue das nicht für mich, als ich meine Lippen leicht spalte. Ich tue es für sie. Dafür, dass sie nur diesen einen Moment des Glücks haben kann, auch wenn ich ihr morgen sagen werde, dass sie für mich immer nur meine beste Freundin bleibt. Sicher ist sie nicht unattraktiv und wenn ich sie so betrachte fällt mir immer wieder auf, wie schön sie eigentlich anzusehen ist. Man sieht es vielleicht nicht direkt auf den ersten Blick, aber sie ist wirklich hübsch. Die grünen Augen passen gut zu ihren rosa gefärbten Haaren und ihre Haut ist hell und samtig weich, ergänzt das ganze Bild perfekt. Das schmale Kinn macht sie weiblicher, als sie eigentlich ist, aber sie hat nun mal einen gewöhnungsbedürftigen Charakter.

Sie hat jemand Guten verdient. 

Aber für den Augenblick, wenigstens für diesen kurzen Moment, soll sie glücklich sein. 

Ich könnte es nicht ertragen sie jetzt weinen zu sehen.

 

Der Weg zu ihr nach Hause verläuft ruhig. Keiner von uns beiden spricht. Sie lächelt vor sich hin und ich versuche weniger ernst zu gucken, als ich es wirklich bin.  
Ich weiß nicht, was jetzt besser wäre. Heulen oder sterben.

Sie darf sich nicht erinnern.

Aber auch wenn sie sich nicht daran erinnert, dass sie mich geküsst hat und ich es nicht nur zugelassen, sondern auch noch erwidert habe, werden sich ihre Gefühle für mich nicht ändern.  
Meine für sie aber auch nicht.

Scheiße.  
Ich setzte sie zuhause ab, sorge dafür, dass sie auch wirklich rein geht und gehe dann alleine weiter.  
Zehn Minuten später komme ich schließlich an, schmeiße mich in mein Bett und schaue aus dem Fenster in die Nacht.

Es ist bereits 2.13 am Morgen und ich sehe ein, dass ich vielleicht langsam schlafen sollte.  
Ich sollte mir keine Gedanken über der Abend mehr machen. Sie wird sich nicht erinnern. Mit Sicherheit nicht.  
Hoffentlich.  
Es ist 2.16 Uhr, als ich meine Augen schließe und langsam in die Dunkelheit abdrifte.

 

***

 

„Morgen“, nuschle ich in den Hörer meines Handys. „Was willst du so früh am Morgen von mir?“

„Ich bin in zehn Minuten da. Zieh dir was an, oder lass es meinetwegen sein. Mir egal, aber mach mir die Tür auf.“

„Jaja.“ Ich drücke auf das rote Kästen auf meinem Handy und der Hörer piept kurz und signalisiert mir, dass der Anruf beendet ist und ich das Handy jetzt in die nächste Ecke befördern darf.  
Natürlich tue ich das nicht wirklich, ich befördere es nur unsanft auf meinen Nachttisch. 

„Arschloch“, füge ich noch hinzu und lasse mich kurz in die Kissen sinken, bevor ich ein Bein aus dem Bett über die Kante hängen lasse.  
Gequält und mir müde über die Augen reibend stehe ich auf und fahre mir mit beiden Händen kurz die blonden Haare, während ich ins Badezimmer schlürfe.

Fünf Minuten später sieht die Sache schon anders aus. Frisch und mit perfekter, man höre mein imaginäres Räuspern, sitzender Frisur trete ich wieder auf den Flur, um mich dann verwundert in Richtung Tür zu drehen, an der es gerade geklingelt hat.

„Er ist viel zu früh. Ich hab noch zwei Minuten“, grummele ich und mache die Tür im fünften Stock des Mehrfamilienhauses auf.

„Morgen Arschloch.“ Meine Begrüßung ist vielleicht nicht die netteste, aber er hat sie verdient.

„Hn.“ Bekomme ich auch gleich die einsilbige Antwort zurück und lasse meinen besten Freund eintreten.

Seine schwarzen Haare stehen wie immer perfekt gestylt von seinem Hinterkopf ab und er sieht so gut aus wie immer.  
Er hängt seine Lederjacke auf und streift sich seine Schuhe ab, die er wie immer ordentlich neben meinen chaotischen Schuhhaufen stellt.  
Dunkelbraune, fast schon schwarze Augen sehen mich kritisch an.

„Naruto. Was hast du mit Sakura gemacht? Sie rennt schon den ganzen Tag in meiner Wohnung herum.“

„Ähm. Nichts.“ Verlegen streiche ich mir mit einer Hand über meinen Nacken und schaue überall hin, nur nicht zu ihm. Ich stutze. „Moment, was macht sie bei dir?“ Ich schaue ihn fragend an. 

Wieso Sakura um, ich werfe einen Blick auf meine Uhr, 8.30 Uhr schon bei ihm herum läuft, kann ich mir wirklich nicht erklären. Schließlich waren wir gestern bis zwei Uhr nachts unterwegs.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, wäre ich nicht hier.“

„Ähm. Okay?“ Unsicher schaue ich zwischen dem großgewachsen jungen Mann vor mir und der linken Zimmerwand hin und her.

„Willst du nen Kaffee?“ Frage ich schließlich, als ich merke, dass das hier vielleicht doch noch länger dauert.

„Schwarz.“

Ich mache mich auf in die Küche und er folgt mir leise und sieht wahrscheinlich genauso elegant dabei aus, wie er es immer tut.  
Ich setze den Kaffee an und lasse mich dann neben meinem besten Freund auf einen Stuhl plumpsen.

„Also?“ Er mustert mich ohne eine wirkliche Regung in seinem Gesicht. Alles ist wie immer.

„Sasuke, hör zu. Wenn ich dir das jetzt gleich erzähle, will ich das du danach nicht verächtlich deine Augenbraue hebst und mir sagst, dass ich ein riesiges Arschloch bin, okay?“ Ich sehe ihn eindringlich an und warte auf eine Bestätigung.

„Hn.“

Kurz stehe ich auf, hole zwei Tassen mit Kaffee und lasse mich wieder auf dem Stuhl nieder, während ich meine Hände mustere, die die Finger knetend, auf meinem Schoß liegen.

„Wir haben gestern was getrunken. Und sie vielleicht ein Schlückchen zu viel. Vielleicht auch mehr als nur ein Schlückchen. Sie hatte schon gut einen sitzen.“ Ich unterbreche mich und schlucke kurz.  
„Na ja, auf jeden Fall, als ich sie dann nach Hause bringen wollte, da …“ Ich unterbreche mich wieder und schaue kurz auf, bevor ich in meinen Kaffee starre.

„Sie meinte sie hätte sich in mich verliebt, obwohl das ja eigentlich gar nicht sein kann, da man deutlich sieht, dass sie auf dich steht, aber na ja egal, tut ja auch nichts zur Sache … jedenfalls hat sie mich geküsst und ich … na ja, ich hab nichts dagegen gemacht, dabei … ach verdammte Scheiße ich liebe sie nicht und hab sie trotzdem nicht abgewiesen, weil ich dachte, vielleicht erinnert sie sich nicht!“ Die letzten Worte habe ich laut und aufgebracht Sasuke entgegen geschleudert, als ich meine Arme verzweifelt in die Luft geworfen habe.

Dieser sitzt da mit seiner ausdruckslosen Mine und sieht mich direkt an und zieht dann verächtlich eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du bist ein Arschloch.“ Kommt es trocken aus seinem Mund.

Für einen Augenblick sehe ich ihn genervt an und streiche mir dann mit meinen Händen über das Gesicht. Wenigstens hat er das riesiges weg gelassen.

„Ein riesiges Arschloch, Naruto.“

Am Arsch.

„Ich weiß.“ Seufze ich schließlich und vergrabe schuldbewusst das Gesicht in meinen Handflächen.  
„Ich weiß.“

Langsam fangen diese Blicke an mich nervös zu machen, auch wenn dies scheinbar der Hauptgrund eben dieser ist und ich ihm den Triumph nicht gönnen will.  
Im Endeffekt gucke ich natürlich an die Wand, versucht diese stechenden Augen zu ignorieren, die mich durchdringend anstarren.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?“, fragt er mich leicht genervt, weil ihm die Sache hier wahrscheinlich fürchterlich stinkt. Sein Kopf ist auf seine Hand gestützt, seine Augen schauen mich durchbohrend an.

Ich gucke gequält und zucke mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe wirklich Scheiße gebaut.“ Den letzten Teil des Satzes hab ich mehr genuschelt als deutlich ausgesprochen. Sasuke starrt mich immer noch an.

„Ich dachte eben ich tue ihr den Gefallen wenigstens in diesem Moment glücklich zu sein.“ Beschämt starre ich auf meine Hände.

„Hast du gedacht.“ Mein bester Freund zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und blickt mich ernst an.

Aaaargh! Diese Augen sind wie Messer! Verdammt!

„Ja“, sage ich und schaue kurz von der Tischplatte zu ihm auf.  
Ich höre, wie er seine Hände auf die Tischplatte fallen lässt und wie Holz über den Boden kratzt, als er von seinem Stuhl aufsteht.

„Willst du ihr das vielleicht selbst erklären?“

„Von wollen kann keine Rede sein“, murre ich und erhebe mich langsam von meinem Sitzplatz. Meine Kaffeetasse steht nach wie vor unberührt auf dem Tisch. Ich greife danach und nehme einen Schluck von dem mittlerweile lauwarmen Kaffee. Ich schüttle mich. Widerlich das Zeug, wenn es nicht heiß oder eiskalt ist.

Sasuke geht ein paar Schritte und dreht sich dann wieder zu mir um, mit der Hand an seiner Stirn.

„Naruto, warum musst du dich eigentlich immer in so eine Scheiße reiten?“ Er seufzt leise und lacht dann kurz auf. „Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, dass dein Leben nicht schon kompliziert genug ist, nein, du brauchst immer irgendwelche Aktionen, die ich dann mit ausbügeln darf. Danke dafür.“ Vorwurfsvoll mustert er mich von oben bis unten. „Was hast du da überhaupt an?“

Ich schaue an mir runter. 

Oh.

Peinlich berührt drehe ich den Kopf weg und kratze mich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Naja, weißt du äh, ich-. Ach lass mich! Was interessiert es dich, was ich für Unterwäsche trage?“  
Ich sehe ihn trotzig an, aber er hebt nur eine seiner perfekt geschwungenen Augenbrauen.

„Hn.“ 

Ich spüre seinen Blick über meinen Körper schweifen.  
Kritisch schaue ich ihn kurz an, schaue dann auf meine Füße, die immer noch nackt auf meinem Küchenboden stehen und blicke ihn dann erneut an. Ich muss fest stellen, dass er mich genau wie in den Momenten davor, immer noch anstarrt und dabei ganz leicht süffisant grinst.

„Hör auf mich so anzuglotzen! Was ist an einer Boxershorts mit Fröschen drauf so schlimm?“

„Es sind Frösche, Naruto. Frösche, die mit einem Mikrofon in der Hand herum tanzen. Lass es dir auf der Zunge zergehen, mein Freund. Frösche, die t a n z e n.“ Sasuke betont die letzten Buchstaben einzeln besonders und schaut mich dabei zweifelnd an, während er den Kopf leicht schüttelt und ihm einige seiner dunklen Strähnen ins Gesicht fallen.

Ich springe einmal hoch und zeige triumphierend mit dem Zeigefinger auf den jungen Mann vor mir. Ein siegessicheres Grinsen macht sich sogleich auf meinem Gesicht breit.

„Hah!“, rufe ich. „Du hast es gesagt! Du hast mein Freund gesagt!“ 

Er verdreht genervt die Augen.  
Ich lache vergnügt auf und schaue ihn belustigt an.

Er winkt mit einer Hand ab.

„Ist nur eine Angewohnheit, für die Sakura gesorgt hat. Nichts weiter, als eine sinnlose und überflüssige Redensart. Achja, und du solltest mal wieder trainieren. Du wirst fett.“ Oh Gott sei dank, die Kälte in seiner Stimme ist wieder da. Man höre den vor Ironie triefenden Unterton meiner Kopfstimme.

Ich lasse die Schultern sinken und schiebe beleidigt meine Unterlippe vor, während ich mit einer Hand über meinen perfekt trainierten Bauch fahre. Sasuke ist nur eifersüchtig.

Tatsächlich bin ich eigentlich recht athletischer Statur. Immerhin habe ich den Ansatz eines Sixpacks. Ein bisschen Stolz macht sich in mir breit, als ich über die ganz leichte Erhebung meiner Muskeln fahre.

„Gott Naruto, du machst mich fertig.“

„Einfach Naruto reicht auch. Aber schön, dass du es endlich eingesehen hast.“ Ich grinse wieder über beide Ohren und hebe beschwichtigend eine Hand. „Oh knie nieder mein Knecht“, sage ich mit gebieterischer Stimme und schaue Sasuke so gut wie es eben geht, von unten, von oben herab an.

Ich sehe, wie er entnervt die Augen schließt während er seine Jacke vom Haken greift und seine Schuhe anzieht. „Dir ist klar, wie pervers das klingt oder?“ 

Eine Pause entsteht, in der ich über die Zweideutigkeit meiner Aussage nachdenke und beschließe besser nichts dazu zu sagen, denn egal was ich jetzt von mir geben würde, macht es nicht besser, sondern schlimmer.

Sasuke schenkt mir einen belehrenden Blick und wendet mir dann den Rücken zu.

„Ich geh dann wieder. Mit dir ist heute Morgen nichts anzufangen, du Vollidiot. Und denk dran, dass du mit Sakura reden musst.“ Sagte der große Uchiha, warf sich seine Haare über die Schulter und verließ mit wehendem Umhang die beengende Behausung des Uzumaki, Naruto. BAAM BAM BAAAAM. Das leise Klacken der Tür verrät mir, dass er tatsächlich meine Wohnung verlassen hat. Mal wieder.

Ich schüttle leicht belustigt den Kopf über meine austickende Phantasie.  
Sasuke hat saubere Abgänge aber auch einfach drauf.

 

***

 

Entnervt versuche ich den Dreck von meiner Hose zu klopfen, der sich auf dem Stoff meiner Jeans befindet, weil ich mich soeben auf offener Straße hingelegt habe.

Ich bemühe mich umsonst, es funktioniert nämlich so gut, wie momentan alles in meinem Leben, sprich also gar nicht.

Sasuke steht kopfschüttelnd neben mir und ich könnte schwören, dass seine Mundwinkel zucken, weil er sich sein verfickt spöttisches Lachen nicht verkneifen kann.

„Willst du nicht doch langsam mal lernen, wie man seine Schnürsenkel bindet?“

„Ich kann meine Schuhe zu binden“, brumme ich und knie mich hin, um die Schleife neu zu machen.

„Das habe ich gesehen.“

„Maul, Blödmann.“

Er grinst kurz und schaut sich dann ein wenig um, bis ich wieder aufstehe und anfange mich weiter auf unser Ziel zu zu bewegen. Wir sind auf dem Weg zu Ichiraku' s, meinem Lieblingsimbiss, dessen Spezialität japanische Nudelsuppen sind. Und was für welche.  
Mir läuft allein vom Gedanken an das Essen schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

„Wie war dein Tag bisher?“

„Gut.“

„Gesprächig wie immer. Wie läuft es bei der Arbeit?“, frage ich und versuche wieder einmal aus Sasuke Informationen über sein Leben heraus zu bekommen. Sehr gesprächig war er ja noch nie. Manchmal ist es etwas schwierig, mit ihm aus zu kommen, aber er ist mein bester Freund. Eben weil er so schweigsam ist. Hinter seinen genervten Kommentaren steckt ein netter Mensch und solange ich das nicht vergesse, wird er wohl mein bester Freund bleiben. Und er schaltet einfach ab, wenn ich ihm zu viel rede. Andere unterbrechen mich. Es ist angenehmer wenigstens einmal das ganze Zeug auszusprechen.

„Nervige Kundengespräche. Wie jeden Tag.“ 

Ich schüttle lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Manchmal frage ich mich, warum du den Job überhaupt machst, wenn dir die Arbeit eh nur auf den Sack geht.“

„Ich verdiene gut“, er schaut mich süffisant lächelnd an. „Im Gegensatz zu dir.“

Ich brumme kurz etwas vor mich hin, was verdächtig nach fick dich klingt und starre anschließend leicht beleidigt den Boden an. Ist nicht so interessant.

Den Rest des Weges schweigen wir uns gegenseitig an, da keiner von uns beiden es einsieht als Erster etwas zu sagen. Ich, weil ich beleidigt bin und Sasuke, weil er eben Sasuke ist und nicht mehr als nötig spricht.

Ich drücke wieder mal an der Tür herum, auf der dick und fett ZIEHENsteht und ignoriere das Kichern der Mädchen, die gesehen haben, wie ich mir deswegen die Nase an der Glasscheibe angehauen habe. Sasuke übernimmt die ehrenvolle Aufgabe mir dann die Tür auf zu halten, während ich mit zwei Fingern prüfend auf meinem Nasenbein herum tatsche.

Nachdem wir unsere Bestellung aufgegeben haben setzen wir uns an unseren Stammtisch, der hinten rechts in der Ecke steht und ein wenig mehr Privatsphäre bietet, als die anderen Tische, die mitten im Raum stehen. 

Sasuke beäugt mein Gesicht mit kritischem Blick.

„Lass mal sehen“, sagt er, schnappt sich mit drei Fingern mein Kinn und dreht meinen Kopf hin und her, wie den einer Puppe.  
Er drückt mit seiner freien Hand auf meiner Nase herum, die immer noch pocht.

„Tut das weh?“ In dem Moment erwischt er eine besonders empfindliche Stelle und ich qietsche kurz auf, weil eine Welle des Schmerzes durch mein Gesicht fährt.

„Arsch. Natürlich tut das weh.“ 

„Hn. Weichei.“

Ich verdrehe die Augen. Natürlich ist das alles was er dazu zu sagen hat. Sasuke Uchiha entschuldigt sich nicht.

Ich sehe mich in dem Imbiss um. Neben uns sind noch einige andere Personen im Raum, unterhalten sich oder essen oder schauen sich ebenso wie ich gerade um.

Mir fallen einige Mädchen ins Auge, die versucht unauffällig zu uns herüber schauen und dabei verzückt kichern.  
Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und in meinen Augen macht sich ein großes Fragezeichen breit.

„Alles okay, Naruto?“

Ich zucke kurz mit den Schultern. „Sie starren uns an“, sage ich und nicke kurz in die Richtung der Mädchen, „oder eher dich“, setzte ich etwas leiser hinterher.

„Und?“ Sasuke schaut mich verwirrt an.

„Es stört mich.“

„Eifersüchtig?“

„Gott, nein!“

„Hn.“

Stille.

„Wirklich nicht. Es nervt mich eben einfach.“ Meine Antwort kam ein wenig zu verspätet, um so nachdrücklich und aufrichtig zu klingen, wie ich es geplant hatte.

„Hn.“

Ich seufze leise. Meine Augen wandern durch den Raum und suchen einen Punkt, der nicht an Sasuke klebt.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie er sich fahrig eine schwarze Strähne hinter sein Ohr streicht.  
Seine perfekten schwarzen Haare. Mit seinen tollen Händen. Ich seufze schon wieder.  
Abwesend greife ich nach einer der Servierten, die auf einem Stapel auf unserem Tisch liegen, einfach um irgendetwas in der Hand zu haben.  
Ich kann nicht lange still sitzen. Das macht mich nervös.

Ich streife seine Hand, die er mit der gerade wieder auf der Tischplatte ablegen wollte.  
Ich stutze kurz und schnappe mir dann seine gesamte Hand, beäuge sie kritisch und fahre mit meinen Fingern über die überraschend weiche Haut.

„Scheiße Sasuke, deine Haut ist mega weich.“ Ich fange an zu grinsen. „Welche Handcreme benutzt du denn?“

„Nivea, die blaue, aber-“, er stockt, weil ich ihn verdutzt ansehe. Ich fange an zu lachen.

„Alter, du benutzt echt Handcreme?“ Ich kichere vor mich hin, während ich ihn ansehe und seine Hand wieder los lasse.

„Ähm, ich-“, bevor er weiter sprich scheint ihm aufzufallen, dass er es dadurch nicht besser macht und schließt seinen Mund wieder. Trotzig schaut er zur Seite.  
Ich grinse ihn frech an.

„Ist die in deinem Gesicht auch so weich?“, frage ich und kann mir nicht verkneifen meine Hand zu seiner Wange zu heben und es auszuprobieren.

Seine Haut ist ist dort genauso weich, wie bei seiner Hand.

Er schaut mich komisch an. Mit einer unausgesprochenen Frage im Gesicht, auf die ich die Antwort nicht weiß. Solche Berührungen sind eigentlich nicht so üblich bei uns.

Mein Grinsen ist längst von meinen Lippen gewichen. Stattdessen ziehe ich meine Augenbrauen zusammen und schaue meinen besten Freund aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Meine Fingerspitzen gleiten langsam über seine glatte, blasse Haut und ich lasse meine Hand in dem selben Augenblick wieder sinken, als ich auch meinen Blick abwende.

Einen Moment herrscht absolute Stille zwischen uns, da keiner weiß, was er zu der Situation sagen soll.

„Also“, Sasuke sucht sichtlich nach den richtigen Worten, „die Sache mit Sakura, wie willst du das klären?“

Ich verziehe gequält mein Gesicht und überlege selbst kurz, wie ich am besten aus dieser Situation heraus komme.

 

***

 

„Alter, du hast was?!“ Kiba sitzt neben mir auf dem Sofa in meinem Wohnzimmer und bemüht sich vor Lachen nicht auf den Boden zu fallen.

„Lach nicht. Uncool“, murre ich und verschränke beleidigt meine Arme vor der Brust.

„Gott, Naruto“, er holt zischend Luft, „das ist so-“, er sucht nach Worten und macht eine wedelnde Bewegung mit der Hand, als ihm scheinbar kein passendes Wort einfällt.

„Fresse, Kiba.“ Er wischt sich mit seinem Handrücken eine Lachträne aus den Augenwinkeln und fährt dabei über das rote Dreieck auf seiner Wange.

Ich kaue mit meinen Schneidezähnen auf dem kühlen Metall einer der Snakebites herum, die ich mir letzte Woche hab stechen lassen.

„Aber Naruto, ich meine du kannst doch nicht zu ihr hin gehen und dann-. Ich meine-. Oh man, du bist so ein Vollpfosten.“ Mein Kumpel schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf und schlägt mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Ich finde die ganze Sache nicht halb so witzig wie er. Kann auch daran liegen, dass ich hier das Opfer bin.  
Meine Hände knete ich im Schoß und sehe dabei zu, wie mein Shirt deswegen Falten schlägt.

„Du bist also wirklich einfach zu ihr hin und hast ihr einfach knallhart ins Gesicht gesagt, dass du schwul bist?“

„Sagte ich, ja.“ Ich schaue ihn kurz verständnislos an. Er kennt Sakura nicht. Er weiß auch nicht, wie nah wir uns stehen. Das die Sache so nicht weitergehen konnte, war Allen klar. Sie hat mich in den vergangenen Tagen mehrmals angerufen und hat selbst Sasuke zu meiner Meinung ausgefragt.

Ich musste ihr sagen, dass ich ihre Gefühle nicht erwidere, bevor sie sich so weit herein steigert, dass ich sie nicht wieder dort heraus bekomme.

Leider ist das Gespräch nicht so verlaufen, wie ich es wollte. Ich bin quasi in ihre Wohnung gestürmt, hab dann eine Weile herum gedruckst, bis schließlich einfach aus mir heraus gebrochen ist, dass ich mich niemals für sie interessieren werde, zumindest nicht auf die Weise, die sie will, weil ich eben kein Interesse für Frauen hege.

Ihr Gesicht war unbeschreiblich. Irgendwie überrascht und geschockt. Und irgendwie auch verletzt. Sie meinte, dass sie das erst einmal verdauen muss, ich sollte besser gehen. 

Und jetzt sitze ich hier, mit Kiba in meinem Wohnzimmer, auf meinem Sofa und schlürfe eine Tasse Kaffee, während ich ihm dabei zu sehe, wie er versucht einen weiteren Lachanfall zu vermeiden.

Nebenbei ist er der Einzige meiner Freunde, der weiß, dass ich schwul bin. Es gab einfach bisher keinen Grund es ihnen zu sagen. Eine ernsthafte Beziehung hatte ich bisher ja nicht wirklich. Ich wollte es auch ihm nicht sagen, aber irgendwann hat er mich dabei erwischt, wie ich um halb drei nachts wild knutschend mit einem Kerl durchs Treppenhaus gestolpert bin. Schlimm, wenn die Nachbarn alles mit bekommen. Er hat die Wohnung zwei Stockwerke unter mir und kam gerade von der Nachtschicht.

Ich hatte Glück, dass er so tolerant ist.

Ich beobachte ihn dabei, wie er einen Schluck seines Kaffees trinkt und sich dann kurz an der Schläfe kratzt, das Grinsen immer noch auf den Lippen und mich über den Rand seiner Tasse mustert.

„Na dann bist du ja jetzt frei für Sasuke, hm?“

Ich sehe ihn verdutzt an.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Oh bitte ein Blinder sieht, dass du auf den Kerl stehst.“

„Wie kommst du denn auf sowas?“ Ich stelle meinen Kaffee auf den Tisch vor mir und setze mich aufrecht hin. Fragend mustere ich Kiba.

„Du schaust ihn an, als würdest du einen Porno auf Beinen sehen. Ich meine, du ziehst ihn praktisch aus, wenn er vorbei läuft.“

Ich schüttle den Kopf und ein paar meiner wirren blonden Strähnen fallen mir in die Augen. Ich hebe einen Mundwinkel und lächle schief.

„Oh Gott. So offensichtlich?“

Na wunderbar.

 

***

 

„Was ist das denn?“, fragt mich Sasuke entsetzt und deutet mit seiner Hand fahrig in die Richtung meiner Unterlippe.

„Hey Sasuke, ich freu' mich auch dich zu sehen! Mir geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage. Aber, ey cool oder? Hab ich mir vorletzte Woche stechen lassen.“

Ich nestle mit meinem Zeigefinger an dem schwarzen Metall herum.  
Sasuke schlägt mir auf die Finger und mein stolzes Grinsen verschwindet.

„Wenn du zu viel dran herum spielst, wird es sich entzünden, Idiot.“

„Gefällt es dir denn?“

„Hn.“

„Insgeheim weißt du genauso gut wie ich, dass es dich total scharf macht!“

„Stimmt.“

„Genau! Und deswe-. Eh, was?“

Mit großen Augen schaue ich meinen besten Freund an.  
Sasuke winkt ab und grinst süffisant. Nur ein Scherz, also.

„Ich hab gehört, du hast die Sache mit Sakura geklärt?“

Sein plötzlicher Themawechsel hat mich aus dem Konzept gebracht.  
„Ehm ja, hab ich“, ich hole tief Luft, um mich kurz zu sammeln, bevor ein kleiner Wortschwall aus mir heraus bricht.

„Weißt du, ich bin einfach da rein und dann wusste ich nicht was-. Also ich hab ihr dann gesagt, dass ich kein Interesse an ihr hab, weil ich-. Na ,weil ich eben nicht auf sie stehe, was ja nicht möglich ist, weil ich ja schwul bin und es nicht an ihr liegt, sie ist ja ganz wundervoll und sie hat jemand viel besseren verdient, also hab ich dann-. Eh Sasuke?“

Ich unterbreche mich, da ich durch Sasukes Blick leicht verwirrt bin. Ich frage mich kurz warum er mich so geschockt ansieht, bevor mir plötzlich klar wird, was ich soeben gesagt habe.  
„Also ich-.“

„Hattest du irgendwann mal vor mir das zu sagen?“  
Aus verengten Augen blitzt er mich an und ich sehe die aufkommende Wut in ihnen.  
Ich habe ja mit vielen Reaktionen gerechnet, aber das er ausgerechnet wütend wird hätte ich nicht gedacht.

„Nein, ich meine ja! Also vielleicht.“ Ich stocke. „Ist das das Einzige was dich stört?“

„Ehm.“

„Scheiße. Bist du sprachlos?“ Ein kleines Schmunzeln macht sich auf meinem Gesicht breit, Gott, diese Situationskomik. Das ausgerechnet ich, Naruto Uzumaki, es schaffe, dass der große Sasuke Uchiha sprachlos ist.

Ich kann nicht mehr.

„Hn.“

„Also, was ist nun? Ich meine, wir sind doch weiterhin beste Freunde, oder?“

„Natürlich sind wir das.“  
„Hah! Du hast es schon wieder zugegeben!“ Ich unterbreche ich ihn triumphierend.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass du so einen heißten Typen wie mich aushälst, ohne einen Mordsständer zu bekommen.“

Mein Lachen bleibt mir im Hals stecken und ich verschlucke mich dezent an der Cola, an der ich soeben genippt hatte.

Sasuke schenkt mir erst eines seiner berüchtigten spöttischen Grinsen und klopft mir dann endlich auf den Rücken, um mir mein Leben zu retten. Ich ringe keuchend nach Sauerstoff.

„Vollidiot.“

„Bastard.“

„Schwuchtel.“

„Du findest mich bestimmt trotzdem scharf.“

„Und ich habe keine Ahnung warum.“

„...“ Der Typ verwirrt mich.

Ich kaue nervös auf meiner Unterlippe herum.  
Ich spüre, wie Sasuke' s Hand durch meine Haare fährt, dreist meine Frisur zerstört, und die andere über meine Unterlippe streicht.

„Ich sagte du sollst damit aufhören, weil es sich sonst entzündet.“

Ich schaue perplex auf, als er auch, nachdem ich aufgehört habe meine Lippe mit meinen Zähnen zu malträtieren, seine Hand nicht weg nimmt. Stattdessen mustert er mich weiter kritisch und dreht einen Kopf ganz leicht hin und her.

„Doch, ich mag es.“

Ich bin zu nervös, um irgendetwas darauf zu antworten, wenn ich dabei fühle wie sein Atem gegen meine Wange schlägt, als er sich mein Gesicht von der Seite ansieht und dabei immer näher an mich heran rückt.

Ich versuche mich darauf zu konzentrieren, ruhig ein und aus zu atmen.

„Sasuke, du solltest das lassen. Das wird nicht gut enden.“ Meine innere Stimme der Vernunft schreit nach Aufmerksamkeit. Direkt daneben steht meine innere Stimme des Verlangens und versucht mich mit Rufen und Bannern zu manipulieren, während sie meiner Vernunft gegen die Stirn schnippt. Ich werde wahnsinnig, wenn er nicht gleich damit aufhört.

Die Hand in meinen Haaren wandert in meinen Nacken und ich bekomme zwangsläufig eine Gänsehaut.

Für einen besten Freund ist Sasuke jetzt eindeutig zu nah. Wenn er jetzt noch weiter geht, ist es vorbei, dann hat er die absolut letzte Grenze überschritten.

„Eh-.“ Ich brauche meine Frage nicht aussprechen, er versteht auch ohne meine Worte, was gerade in meinem Kopf abgeht. Anhand seiner Reaktion ist schließlich deutlich genug, dass er sich nicht auf die weibliche Seite festgelegt hat. Das hätte ich gerne eher gewusst.

„Du hast nie gefragt.“

Fuck. Sein Atem hat meine Lippen gestreift. Ich fühle, wie meine Augenlider immer schwerer werden, obwohl ich hellwach bin.

Ich atme zittrig aus. Mein Herz schlägt so laut, dass ich Angst habe, dass er es hört. Meine Organe machen fett Party und meine Hand wandert wie ferngesteuert zu Sasukes Wange. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Ich habe das Gefühl gleich ohnmächtig zu werden, bei dem ganzen Kribbeln, das durch meinen Körper fährt, als Sasuke den letzten Abstand überbrückt und seine Lippen auf meine legt.  
Weich und gepflegt, wie ich fest stelle. Wie denn auch sonst, er und seine Körperpflege. 

Er zieht die Luft ein und drückt seine Hand stärker in meinen Nacken, sodass ich noch fester an ihn gezogen werde und nicht mehr weiß, wie mir geschieht. Es ist so viel besser, als ich mir je vorgestellt habe. 

Natürlich ist er lange nicht der erste Kerl, den ich küsse, aber ich glaube ich habe nie so einen intensiven Gefühlsüberschwung gehabt, wie in diesem Moment.

Ich lege meine freie Hand an seine Hüfte und streiche leicht über seine Seite.  
Mir entweicht ein Keuchen, als er mit einem Finger unter meinem Shirt über meine Haut fährt.  
Ich bekomme eine gigantische Gänsehaut.

Eine Sekunde später, bemerke ich, dass Sasuke mit seiner Zunge meine Unterlippe anstupst und leicht an einem meiner Piercings zieht.

Wenn mein Verstand vorher noch anwesend war, ist er gerade abgehauen. Ich wispere ein leises Fuck gegen seinen Mund, bevor ich ihn an seiner Brust nach hinten drücke und schlussendlich breitbeinig über ihm knie, den Druck an seinen Lippen verstärke und ihn jetzt um den Verstand küsse. Scheiße ist das geil.

Der Kuss wird immer leidenschaftlicher, Sasukes leises Stöhnen stachelt mich so dermaßen an. Ich stupse mit meiner eigenen Zunge seine an, umkreise sie und schmecke wie mein bester Freund schmeckt. Nach Kaffee und leichtem Pfefferminz. Gott, warum haben wir das nicht schon eher gemacht?

Verlangend vergrabe ich eine Hand in seinen Haaren, ziehe an einzelnen schwarzen Strähnen, die schon lange nicht so perfekt gestylt aussehen, wie sonst. Ich glaube meine Haare sehen nicht besser aus. 

Seine Stimme ist noch tiefer als sonst und der raue Unterton ist so übelst sexy, dass ich glaube, wenn er jetzt weitermacht, kann ich mich nicht mehr halten. Dann will ich mich nicht mehr halten.

Ich fühle seine Hand unter meinem Shirt. Unter. Meinem. Shirt. Fuck, sind seine Finger kalt. Mir perlt ein weiteres Keuchen über meine Lippen und ich höre, wie meine eigene Stimme um einiges tiefer ist, als normal.

Sasuke wirft seinen Kopf in den Nacken und löst dadurch den Kuss, als ich mit meinem Bein seinen Schritt gestreift habe. 

Ich lasse eine meiner Hände seinen Oberkörper herunter wandern und über die schon nicht mehr ganz so kleine Beule in seiner Hose reiben. Ich schiebe einen Finger unter den Hosenbund.

„Scheiße, Naruto“, stöhnt Sasuke mir entgegen. Er fängt an zu fluchen wenn er erregt ist? Interessant.

Interessant finde ich auch, wie ich kurze Zeit neben seinem Sofa auf dem Boden sitze, weil ich herunter gefallen bin, als Sasuke versucht hat die Positionen zu wechseln.

Ich lache auf. Rau, aber äußerst amüsiert über den überraschten Ausdruck in Sasukes Gesicht, als er bemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr über ihm sitze. Witzig.

„Fuck man, das war geil“, gebe ich wirklich intelligent von mir und grinse verrucht.

„Hn.“ Da ist er wieder. Ich schmunzle. Ich mag sein kleines Lächeln, dass er auf dem Gesicht trägt.  
Ich mag es, weil es zum ersten Mal seit einer langen Zeit wieder vollkommen ehrlich wirkt und bis zu seinen Augen reicht, die mich immer noch leicht verschleiert mustern. Ich glaube seine Pupillen sind in diesem Moment wahrhaftig schwarz.  
Verdammt sieht das heiß aus. 

Wir starren uns an. Obwohl man es eigentlich nicht wirklich starren nennen kann. Es ist eher ein mustern des anderen, als würde man ihn zum ersten Mal sehen.  
Vielleicht sehen wir uns gerade das erste Mal. Wir sehen uns das erste Mal so, wie wir uns sehen sollten. Ehrlich und ohne irgendeine Maskerade auf dem Gesicht.

Ich denke, dass ist der Moment, in dem ich verstehe, wie sehr ich ihn wirklich mag. Und das er mich auch mag. So richtig meine ich. Wir brauchen keine Worte, um das zu verstehen.

Er schaut mich aus seinen Augen an und ich kann keinen Spott in seiner Stimme ausmachen, als er mir eine Frage stellt, die für mich doch leicht überraschend kommt. 

„Vollidiot, wieso hast du vorher nie erwähnt, dass du so gut küssen kannst?“

Ich lächle und fahre mir mit den Fingern durch die Haare, als ich registriere, dass das das wohl größte Kompliment ist, dass ich in den letzten Jahren von ihm bekommen habe. Mein Lächeln verschwindet und macht einem verschmitzten Ausdruck in meinem Gesicht Platz, bevor ich ihm antworte.

„Du hast nie gefragt“, sage ich und finde mich dann auf den Boden gepinnt vor, von einem Sasuke, der mir demonstriert, dass ich nicht der Einzige hier bin, der gut küssen kann.

Fuck, der Typ macht mich wahnsinnig.

 

Aber das ist schon okay.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> So, ich hoffe es hat gefallen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass aus der Idee satte 17 DinA4 Seiten entstehen würden, die diesen OS zu dem bisher längsten machen. Puh, aber Kreativität ist schon eine feine Sache.
> 
> Das hier ist ja erst mein zweiter OS und ich arbeite immer noch an Anderen. Ich finde es immer wieder interessant wie unterschiedlich man die Charaktere anwenden kann. Huh. 
> 
> Mittlerweile ist auch die Fortsetzung Trivial fertig. Wer Interesse an noch mehr Drama gemischt mit einer Prise Humor und dem totalen Chaos mit Naruto und Sasuke hat, einfach drauf klicken!
> 
> Kritik ist gern gesehen! Wir Autoren leben ja von den Meinungen der Leser :)
> 
> Es grüßt  
> Himitsu^^


End file.
